The present invention relates to a means for locating a remote control device and in particular to an audible means for locating a remote control device with the locating means including timing means.
Various electronic devices such as televisions, stereos, video cassette recorders and the like, are capable of being controlled from remote locations by use of a hand held remote control device. Remote control devices are capable of generating signals, such as infrared or RF (radio frequency), for transmission to the electronic device. The electronic device is adapted to receive the transmitted signal and based upon the received signal to operate a function of the electronic device, such as change a channel, increase the volume, or turn the device on or off. Although remote control devices are useful, one problem associated with their use is because of their small size they are easily lost or misplaced. Even though there are now companies that manufacture and sell universal replacement remote controls, these remote controls sometimes do not have all the functions of the lost remote control and the user would have to become familiar with operating the replacement remote control. There have been various devices proposed in the prior art for assisting in locating lost or misplaced objects some of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,873; 4,421,319; and 4,476,469. However, such devices are of complicated designs and would be expensive to implement in existing remote control devices and electronic devices. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a means for locating a remote control device that is of simple design and could be easily incorporated within remote control devices and incorporated with electronic devices.